


Kinkmas One More Stocking Next Year

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Smut, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Impregnation, Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Adrien knocks up Kagami just in time for Christmas
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 11





	Kinkmas One More Stocking Next Year

Kagami pushed Adrian onto her silk sheets. She crawled over his naked body and planted a kiss on his lips. She took his erection in her hand and guided him into her wet sex. Kagami gritted at the penetration. Adrian was quite large. 

While there was some pain, it felt so good. As she slowly bounced on top of him, Adrian groped her ass as he watched her tits bounce. 

As their relationship became romantic, it still never lost its competitive edge. This has led to some aggressive sex between the two and tonight was no exception. Adrian bucked into her as she lowered herself on him. They were both keeping up pace with each other.

Penetration had gotten easier over time, but it was still much. Kagami felt like her insides were being stirred. But she wouldn’t show weakness. After rutting into each other in what seemed like hours, the two came. It was too close to call a win, but they were too exhausted to try again. But it was enough. Adrien’s sperm made their way up her womb until reaching her eggs. 

Five months later the soon to be parents had their friends over for a Christmas party. Her Christmas sweater hugged her body was her stomach was swollen with child and her breasts were swollen with milk. Kagami Nearly every present was something for the baby. 

“Nice one dude,” Nino said. “How’s things with with Mrs. Tsurugi?” 

“Don’t worry I’m sure Tomoe will talk to me again one day.”


End file.
